


Daylight

by Mingchan



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blushing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingchan/pseuds/Mingchan
Summary: He's beautiful in both.Be it moonlight or daylight.





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Daylight". So I thought I'd just give this fic the same title. I recommend listening to the song while reading. In loop. Over and over. Yes, I love the song. Also there is not enough fics of Shinichi being the one that is sappy for the other. I want Kaito to be loved too..
> 
> No beta. We die like women.

It was nice to see the pink.

To see Kaito blush.

The first time it happened, Kaito was teasing Shinichi about his cowlick, joking about how it was sustained by some sort of universal force but still looked so cute even after Shinichi came back from being Conan. Instead of being flustered, since Shinichi was getting used to Kaito's teasing, Shinichi reached out to ruffle the magician's bird's nest locks as a rebbutal.

The detective expected to be batted away but what surprised him was the sudden silence and when he looked, Kaito's cheeks were dusted pink, shoulders a bit hunched, and those wide (pretty) eyes focused on him.

It was as if time slowed down and before he knew it, his hand had stopped what it was doing and unconsciously moved to cup Kaito's face and swipe a thumb across Kaito's cheek under one sparkling indigo eye as if it had a mind of it's own. 

Then both of them came to thier senses when they remembered they were not alone and was currently hanging out at a very public cafe in Poirot. 

Shinichi jerkily removed his hand and was about to apologize but he stopped. 

The image of the suave, confident magician of the moonlight was now in hunched shoulders, timid, eyes focusing on the floor, and the pretty pink on his cheeks was now an adorable red blush. Shy.

Shinichi suddenly knew why Kaito liked teasing. 

He wanted to see that face more often. 

And so began his new hobby. 

It started small. 

They weren't familiar with skinship yet. Even though Kaito was a shameless flirt he always kept his hands to himself. Only touching hands, a brush of fingers. His KID persona fueled his flirting to small hand kisses. He never fully touched anybody unless he thought the person was comfortable enough for him to get close.

Shinichi didn't usually initiate anything. He always thought Kaito's careful sense of touch was something the magician did to respect the people around him. Well, that was one of the things yeah but.. maybe it was also something else. 

Shinichi started with lingering touches. 

A pat on Kaito's head earned him pink cheeks. An arm around his shoulder when Shinichi lead them somewhere would give him a significant blush from a docile magician. Holding his slim hand in a crowded place would turn his ears red and his face would look warm to the touch. 

There was no doubt about it. Kaito was shy when he was on the other side of the flirting card. Not that Shinichi thought he was flirting with his magician. No way... Wait... His? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Initially, he only wanted to tease but with every small touch, he wanted to see where that blush could reach. 

Until it wasn't just that anymore.

The first time Shinichi kissed Kaito's cheek was after Kaito accompanied Shinichi through a case. 

It was supposed to be just a walk back to Shinichi's car after they watched a local soccer game at a nearby field but Shinichi's shinigami luck overpowered Kaito's that day and someone was screaming at the parking lot calling bloody murder. Literally.

When Megure keibu and a number of officers from division one came, Shinichi had told Kaito to go home since the case would take longer than normal to look for suspects in the small crowd but Kaito had stayed and even helped Shinichi with everything useful he noticed. Still, they ended up going home a bit late. The sun already setting.

Shinichi drove Kaito home, even walked him to his door. Kaito had pointed that out. Laughing all the while saying Shinichi was acting like a boyfriend. And that was it. 

That was what Shinichi felt like he wanted. 

It was on impulse but Kaito was smiling and the setting sunlight hit a perfect angle making the former thief look like something ethereal other than being bathed by moonlight. It was different. And he suddenly wanted to see Kaito in every light possible. 

He didn't notice when he moved forward to kiss Kaito's cheek. He felt his magician (yes, his) freeze up on the spot. Once he pulled away he was worried for a second before a brilliant shade of red took over Kaito's face. 

"I-I-I.. th-that- that was? wh-what? Shin..ichi?"

Kaito was so red, it took the detective slightly off guard hearing him stutter that much for the first time and he couldn't help it, he snickered and started chuckling, holding on to Kaito's arms for support. 

When he was done, Kaito was still red but he looked confused, like he didn't know what was going on, like he was thinking this was some kind of joke. Ah. He couldn't have that. He leaned down. 

The first time they kissed, the sky was a twilight of reds and orange and blues. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had free reign now. 

Whatever chance he got, he wanted to see that red on his boyfriend's face. Before they were even together, Shinichi knew Kaito had perfected a pokerface unrivaled by someone Shinichi had even yet to meet. So it was absolutely refreshing to show him affection. It caught Kaito off guard and Shinichi filed every shade of red, every squeak, every subtle reaction his embarrassed boyfriend tries so hard to hide. 

Months into thier relationship they had a fight.

Harsh words were said. They didn't think someone they could care so much about could hurt them so badly. 

Shinichi had already seen what Kaito's blue eyes would look like when they were cold and steely. It was just never directed at him. Shinichi didn't know what he looked like but he could guess by the hard tone of his voice that he wasn't fairing any better. 

The argument escalated until Shinichi had the last word in and the next thing he knew he was alone. 

Kaito didn't come back the whole day and didn't text him or replied to his messages even when night came. So he went out to look.

It took him all night but he finally found his magician sitting at the edge of the roof of Haido City Hotel. Staring at the glimmering city lights. 

He walked towards the edge, not caring to be quiet. He knows Kaito already knew who was there with him. He took a seat beside Kaito, careful not to sit too close in case the magician was still mad.  
Kaito didn't make a sound but he didn't lean away either. That was a good sign. 

By the look of the sky it was nearing dawn.

Kaito still had his head down. His hands were clutching a deck of cards. A dove was perched beside him. Now that he noticed, more of his doves were loitering around. Shinichi was thankful for that. He didn't want Kaito being alone after a fight. 

"I'm sorry.." Shinichi glanced towards the sound. 

His boyfriend still kept his head down. "I was just worried... I took it too far. I didn't mean all those things I said. I just wanted you to stop running into things that might... that might take you away from me..."

Shinichi knew that. He understood that perfectly. He still decided to be jerk though and brushed off Kaito's worrying. Like Kaito's feelings didn't matter when it was the complete opposite. 

He moved his hand on top of his magician's hands and intertwined one with his. 

"No. You were right. I need to stop making you worry. If you weren't there to call back up I would have been a goner. I could have thought of something better. Planned something. I guess I just always managed to live through anything bad that goes my way, I forget I might hurt someone in the longrun..." He pictured himself lying on a hospital bed, asleep, and a sleepless Kaito sitting next to the bed, tired and worried. It sent an ache in his chest. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

He raised their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed Kaito's hand. 

"Y-you didn't... I knew you didn't mean what you said either."

Even after everything, these little gestures still brought a pink shade on his cheeks. 

He chuckled. Thank goodness. He turned to look at the sky. The sun was finally rising and the first rays of light was starting to peek out from the horizon. The doves flew as a group, ready to go back to thier home at the sight of daylight, content that their master was not alone anymore. Shinichi glanced back at Kaito and the sight was breathtaking. 

The gentle breeze was ruffling Kaito's hair. White feathers fluttering. There was a soft smile on his face as he gazed at the rising sun. Content and at peace. His bright beautiful indigo eyes reflecting the colors of dawn. 

"I love you, Kaito." 

They both startled at Shinichi's sudden declaration. Kaito turned his gaze from the sky to Shinichi and he could see he was letting the statement sink in. 

The blushing, glowing smile he received in the golden rays of daylight was all he needed. He didn't want to look at anything else.

"Love you too, Shinichi." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of these two please be gentle.


End file.
